Logo Variations - DreamWorks Animation
Shark Tale (2004): 'After the logo gets done, we see the fishing boy who throws his fishing rod, where an earthworm is seen, into water. ' _______________________________________________________________________________________ ' Over the Hedge (2006): '''The words "ANIMATION SKG" are deleted and it only says "'DREAMWORKS'". ' __________________________________________________________________________________________''' ' Flushed Away (2006): '''The word "ANIMATION" is deleted and it only says "'DREAMWORKS SKG'", just like in the standard DreamWorks logo. '''_______________________________________________________________________________________' ' Shrek the Third (2007): '''The camera pans down from the logo into the clouds, which then turn into storm clouds. '''_______________________________________________________________________________________' ' Bee Movie (2007): '''Barry B. Benson comes by. The boy repeatedly shoos him, and he lands on top of the moon. Barry stings the boy and in pain, he lets go of the balloons, sending him plummeting to the ground, but not before he is hurt in sensitive areas on the moon on the way down. Barry then takes the boy's spot on the moon. ' _______________________________________________________________________________________''' ' Kung Fu Panda (2008) and Secrets of the Furious Five (2008): '''The logo starts out with an animal wearing a hat climbing up houses and clouds and working it's way front until he reaches the moon. It sits on the moon and takes out a fishing rod, which he uses to pull up the rest of the DreamWorks Animation logo. The logo is done in the style of animation used in the beginning of the movie. On ''Secrets of the Furious Five, the logo fades in a little later. ' ______________________________________________________________________________________ Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008):' The logo plays normally, until Skipper hits the boy and drags him through the moon! A fight can be heard and soon the penguins appear together. Skipper then uses the rod to catch a fish with the rod saying "Well done, boys. Looks like ice cold sushi for breakfast!" They all do their high-fives as the camera pans down to start the movie. ' _______________________________________________________________________________________' Monsters vs. Aliens (2009): '''This is the last film to use the 2004-2009 logo. The logo is in black & white, and while the logo is almost over, a UFO hovers over the moon and abducts the boy on the moon, then it burns up to start the movie. '''_____________________________________________________________________________________________ How to Train Your Dragon (2010): '''Toothless is flying in the sky of the logo. When the logo finishes, it becomes a reflection in the water and gradually fades into the opening of the movie. '''______________________________________________________________________________________________ ' Megamind (2010): '''The logo plays as usual, but when it finishes, it turns into the print logo, which is shown on the opening scene of the film. ' ______________________________________________________________________________________________''' Scared Shrekless (2010): 'The boy gets scared and jumps behind the moon. A few seconds later, he peeks out from behind the moon. ' _____________________________________________________________________________________________ ' Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011): '''The logo starts out over a row of houses on the ground. Several flower petals from a couple of peach trees are blown up to the sky, where the moon is residing. The flower petals then form the spirit of Master Oogway, who brings up the rest of the logo from below with a fishing rod (similar to the logo variant from the first film). The logo is also in the style of animation used in the beginning of the movie, just like in the first film. '''______________________________________________________________________________________________' Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012):' The space background is replaced with a blue sky and the camera pans down to start the movie when the logo is complete. '''______________________________________________________________________________________________' ' Rise of the Guardians (2012): '''It's snowing, the boy is replaced by Jack Frost, the logo animates differently, and when it's complete, the text freezes and dissolves into snow. '''_____________________________________________________________________________________________' The Croods (2013): 'A 3D ember is seen floating around and revealing the logo, which is done in the style of a prehistoric cave painting. ' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Turbo (2013): The logo is in a shade of white on a light blue backgroud. As the animation is complete, the camera pans quickly down to start the movie. ' ______________________________________________________________________________________________' Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014): 'Sherman takes the place of the boy on the moon. ' ''_____________________________________________________________________________________''' ' Penguins of Madagascar (2014): '''A glacier calves, revealing the logo. The crescent part of the moon also calves to reveal the Penguins, standing on each others' shoulders and holding a fishing rod. ' _____________________________________________________________________________________''' '' How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014): '''Exactly the same as ''How to Train Your Dragon, but without Toothless. '' ''Home (2015): The boy gets sucked up by a violet tube and a boov takes the boys spot. ''' ______________________________________________________________________________________ ' Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016): '''The logo starts with Po running up a mountain with stairs, and getting increasingly tired while doing so. When he reaches the top, he says "Okay, guys, just start without me", but then flops onto the moon next to the mountain's summit, gets comfortable and pulls out a fishing rod to bring up the rest of the logo (like the variants for the first two films above). This is all done in the same animation style as the variants from the previous films. ' ____________________________________________________________________________________________''' Trolls (2016): '''At the end, a purple background page turns with a drawing of the boy on the moon. Stars appear one by one, and the letters drop down all together, in the cooper font. They arrange themselves, and troll hair from the film appears on the boy. Also, the theme is sung in acapella. '''______________________________________________________________________________________________ ' The Boss Baby (2017): '''The logo is in the form of a mobile on the background, with the text at the top and the print version of the boy on the moon (4 of them, for that matter) can be seen hanging from it, along with other various objects usually seen on a mobile. '''______________________________________________________________________________________________' ' Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017):' Normal logo, but when the letters fly in their place, George (Kevin Hart) and Harold (Thomas Middleditch) start humming the end of the fanfare. Category:Logos